Rodents and other small animals are common pests in industrial plant settings, especially food processing facilities. The presence of these animals in a plant is undesirable. For example, animals can carry disease agents. These animals also often damage plant equipment, such as by chewing wires and the like. In plant settings, especially in the case of food processing plants, the use of pesticides may be limited. Thus, it becomes necessary to trap and remove the pests.
Plants typically utilize professional pest control providers to manage control of such pests. As part of this, however, it is desirable to maintain accurate records of both pest control problems and the treatment thereof. For example, it is useful for both the pest control provider and the plant management to know where problem areas in the plant are and how effectively they are being treated.
The present disclosure relates to improved systems in the field of animal control in industrial plant settings.